


feel like making sunshine

by takakoyaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartmentverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan's first apartment was definitely worth the wait-- it was plenty big enough for guests and future pets, and more often than not Joshua let his thoughts turn towards how their spare bedroom might look as a nursery. For now, though, he needed to learn how to take care of the two of them. It was harder than he thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fluff of the pointless sort, but I love jihan and couldn't get it out of my system otherwise. Inspired mostly by One Fine Day happenings such as Jisoo trying and failing to make Jeonghan's breakfast rice, and brushing/drying Jeonghan's hair for him.

Joshua knew he would start out pretty bad at this.

Only a couple weeks ago, he and Jeonghan signed the lease to their very first place together. It was a long time coming, not because they weren’t ready emotionally, but because Jeonghan wanted to wait until he could easily afford something that’d be big enough for them to settle down in. Joshua wasn’t in a hurry either, but it helped that their apartment was definitely worth the wait-- it was plenty big enough for guests and future pets, and more often than not he let his thoughts turn towards how their spare bedroom might look as a nursery. 

For now, though, he needed to learn how to take care of the two of them. It was harder than he thought it would be.

Back in the states, there were always other people to take care of the housework. His mom did all the shopping, his grandma cooked meals when his parents couldn’t, the cleaning lady took care of everything else. The only thing ever really expected of Joshua was to do well in school, so when he moved to Korea he subsisted off takeout and premade food. In addition, Jeonghan preferred eating at restaurants to making food themselves on their dates. Now that they lived together, however, it was going to be different. 

  
  


“It’s going to be different,” Joshua announced in English as he was absent-mindedly tuning his student Hansol’s guitar for him. He liked going to the Chwes the most of all of his students, mainly because he never got to speak English otherwise. When Hansol peered at him curiously, he felt the need to defend himself. 

“We had a  _ minor  _ setback when Jeonghan’s vintage table lamp, uh, accidentally got knocked over during cleaning. But I already glued it back together,” he said. “For dinner, I looked up recipes in advance and bought everything it said to. It’s going to be fine.”

Hansol glanced at the recipe on Joshua’s phone and shook his head. “I’m not so sure about that, Josh.”

Joshua looked up optimistically and strummed a chord on the guitar. It sounded as hopeful as Joshua felt. “Don’t worry, I’ve got the power of the internet on my side. Also I did a really great job leading praise group at the last session, so I think I’ve got good karma on my side too.”

“I thought karma was a Buddhist thing.” Hansol tilted his head and seemed half joking, half genuinely confused, so Joshua only laughed in response. He sure was a funny kid. 

“Don’t ask me to taste test for you, kay?” Hansol reminded him as Joshua left for the day, but nothing would burst Joshua’s confidence bubble. Or so he thought.  
  


 

Right around now, however, standing over his second batch of hopelessly overcooked food, Joshua sadly accepted that Hansol was right to be skeptical. To add insult to injury, he checked his phone and realized his mother had certainly gone to sleep a few hours ago. 

Just then the washer buzzed strangely, and Joshua wasn’t sure what the sound meant but it didn’t sound like the ‘done’ noise he was accustomed to. When he got to the laundry room and opened it, there were bubbles everywhere, and the clothes were still soaked through. The display said something that Joshua was pretty sure meant “unbalanced” in Korean, but he wasn’t completely sure. He sighed and tried to rearrange the soapy clothes as best he could, but even when he closed the washer door and pressed the start button he couldn’t get it to work. 

Sighing again, Joshua headed back to the kitchen to toss his failed cooking and call in takeout. At the very least, he needed to have some sort of food on the table by the time Jeonghan got home, even if laundry was a bust for the time being. But of course he’d waited too long and it was now the dinner rush, so he could only hope the delivery would make it in time.

“I’m home,” Jeonghan announced, just a few minutes after Joshua had received their takeout dinner. “How did cooking go?”

“Not well,” Joshua admitted dejectedly, but he was cheered up a little by the sweet welcome home kiss they shared in the entryway of the apartment when he came to greet Jeonghan. “And I don’t know what’s wrong with the washer, but I did something to it.”

“Ah, what am I going to do with you,” Jeonghan smiled teasingly as he took off his tie and toed off his shoes, and despite his disappointment Joshua smiled too, the two of them holding hands all the way to the dinner table, where he’d tried to put the takeout on real dishes to at least make it seem like real food. “But you know what to order when I’ve had a bad day.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Joshua shrugs as they sit down and eat the black bean noodles and sweet and sour pork that he’d ordered from their usual place. “You had a bad day? Should I give you a massage later?”

Jeonghan loved being pampered, so it worked out that Joshua loved to pamper him. His face was practically glowing. “That would be wonderful.”

But as it turned out, they had to spend the time after dinner trying to get the washer to work again, then eventually Jeonghan suggested they rinse and hang up the clothes themselves and call a repairman in the morning. The work took most of the evening, and by the time they were finished it was already time to shower and go to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Joshua murmured sadly as he brushed Jeonghan’s shoulder-length hair for him after drying it, their usual ritual when they sat together on the bed before going to sleep.

“Sorry? Why?”

“I… I thought I would be able to help more around the house, but I really don’t know how to do anything,” Joshua admitted, letting his fingers trail through Jeonghan’s dark hair one last time. “I made more work for you, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t blame yourself. You’ll learn with practice, and the washer wasn’t your fault,” Jeonghan insisted steadily, turning around on the bed so he was sitting facing Joshua. “It hasn’t even been two weeks, and you were busy with church stuff before that.”

“I know.” Joshua was glad Jeonghan wasn’t upset with him (truthfully, Jeonghan rarely got truly upset over anything) but it still didn’t feel right. He felt selfish, realizing too late how much work his mother and everyone had done when he was younger; he’d taken for granted how much they’d done for him. “I underestimated the role of the housewife, I guess?”

Jeonghan laughed at that, and Joshua’s heart squeezed in his chest at the sound of it no matter how many times it had been. “Yes, I thought the same thing when my mother started working again. It’s really okay, I promise.” He crossed his heart dramatically for effect.

“You promise?” Joshua asked in a sing-song voice as he leaned closer but not close enough for a kiss, paying Jeonghan back for his earlier teasing. “What if I burn down the house next time?”

“Then we’d find a new house.” Jeonghan didn’t hesitate, closing the distance between them and kissing Joshua’s cheek softly. “I’ll go anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

The words are said lightly, but Jeonghan’s eyes were serious when Joshua pulls back to look at him. Forget the usual squeezing aching feeling, this type of thing made Joshua’s heart feel like it was doing a full gymnastics routine in his ribcage. He felt his ears grow pink, and instead of saying something dashing in return he leaned forward and captured Jeonghan’s lips, kissing him hard enough to make Jeonghan gasp as they fell back onto the pillows. 

“Shua,” Jeonghan whispered needily when Joshua finally drew back for a moment, pulling him back in as Joshua pulled up Jeonghan’s oversized nightshirt with purpose, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin against his own. Jeonghan hooked his thumb around the hem of Joshua’s sweats, and soon they were both half undressed. It was good that they were both content to keep it to kissing in their underwear nonetheless. Not only were they tired (and inclined to gentler forms of affection more often than not), from a practical standpoint there was also no telling when they’d be able to wash their sheets in the machine again. Their sheets, on their bed, in the home that the two of them shared. 

_ I never had a home here until I found you. _

If he could get in a full sentence between all the kisses and touches, Joshua thought that maybe he should say out loud what he felt in his heart. But even when Jeonghan rolled them over so he was straddling Joshua, lifting his head out of kissable range, instead Joshua found himself struck speechless by Jeonghan for the thousandth time over.

His perfectly shaped lips were just barely parted, and strands of Jeonghan’s impossibly soft hair were falling in front of his face as they met each other’s gazes. Joshua reached up and pushed them back, tucking it carefully behind his ear before tracing his fingers down his cheek. He didn’t know how else to show it, the emotions that welled up painfully in his chest and bloomed like fireworks. And he didn’t know how else he could ever really show Jeonghan how much this-- all of it-- meant to someone like Joshua, who had spent so long wandering, without roots. 

“Love you.” Jeonghan said it first, leaning down to press another kiss to Joshua’s lips, and Joshua could taste his smile, small and sweet. “I love you, Shua. My Jisoo.” 

“I love you, too.” When Joshua finally found his words again, even he could tell how gone he sounds when he says it, how hopelessly and irreversibly smitten. He pulled Jeonghan down so he was lying half on top of him, closing his eyes with a content sigh. “And… I would go anywhere too, as long as I’m with you.” 

“I know.” Jeonghan cuddled against him, and Joshua could hear the mirth in his reply. “But jokes aside, promise me you’ll be careful. Keep the fire extinguisher nearby. I want us to stay here together for a long, long time, okay?”

“Okay, okay.” Joshua laughed softly as Jeonghan’s hair tickled his neck. This time, he was the one to cross his heart, except for he really meant it. 

“I promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the title and theme song of the fic are from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5xXzfcJb5U) by alex of clazziquai. my vintage romance is chock full of Prime Hong Jisoo Theme Songs in general (acoustic guitar and sweet voice/themes), i heavily recommend it!


End file.
